mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween 2016 Event
Tremble, because the hour is dark! Halloween is back and mysterious doors will appear. To open them you will have to collect keys based on five objectives. Each key will allow you to open the door of your choice (by clicking on it) and to unlock a piece of the illustrations, or an item from one of the exclusive outfits. A final surprise will await those who are able to obtain all of the items before the end of the event... Let the hunt for keys begin! Announcement On October 21st, 2016, the main administrator of My Candy Love opened a thread for the Halloween event. The post told players what the main objective was, what prizes they could find, and more. The event lasted from October 21st, 2016 to November 1st, 2016. You can read the announcement here. Site Appearance The theme for the site is the same as past Halloween themes. More to be added... The Witch's Dialogue A pop up box of the Witch appeared after doing a certain action or completing one of the daily objectives. Below is a list of what she said. First day logging in "Tremble, because the hour is dark! Halloween is back and mysterious doors will appear. To open them you will have to collect keys based on five objectives. We will gift you with a key at your first connection!" Explaining the main objective "Each key will allow you to open the door of your choice (by clicking on it) and to unlock pieces of the illustrations, or an item from one of the exclusive outfits. A final surprise will await those who are able to obtain all of the items before the end of the event... Let the hunt for keys begin!" Subsequent log ins "Congratulations on your diligence! You able to get one key by logging in today." After finding the ghost "That's what we call having a keen eye! You've found the hidden ghost and she has offered you a key." Starting the Memo Game "To solve the Memo Game you will need to use your memory and reunite each character with their pair... But beware, you will have to do it quickly! Time is flying by... Tick, tock..." Winning the Memo Game "Congratulations, you have finished the Memo Game within the allotted time! You get one key." Losing the Memo Game "Oops... You weren't fast enough in putting together the pairs. You don't get a key. Try your luck tomorrow!" After spending $20 or more "Spending in $ has helped you unlock an additional key." After making ten moves in the game "First work, then play! Your movements in the game have helped you unlock an additional key." After clicking on a door "Here you go:" Underneath that was a picture of either a clothing item or a piece of illustration. After unlocking all the rewards "The Halloween spirit is no longer a secret to you! You solved the door mystery. Enjoy the many rewards..." Daily Objectives Each day the player was given five different tasks to complete in order to obtain keys to unlock the doors. Once an objective was finished, the text related to that task turned green. Connect to the game! Logging onto the site automatically gave the player a key. Finding the hidden ghost on the site! The ghost worked in a way similar to that of the flying cupcakes. In order to find her, the player had to visit various pages of the site before she would show. Sometimes she showed up very quickly, sometimes it took a while before she would appear. Here are the most common places she was found: *My Apartment *The City *The Jewelry Store *The Dollar Shop *The Clothes Shop *Your Profile *The friends page *Your dates page *Messages *Objectives *Your Objects *Your Illustrations *Your Rings Spend $20! In order to complete this objective, the player needed to have spent twenty game dollars or more. How the money was used was up to the player. Make 10 moves in an episode! If a player was currently in the middle of playing one of the main episodes, they needed to move ten times before this objective was complete. If the player was caught up with all of the episodes and had finished the most recent one, then they would have had to use a replay. Complete the Memo Game of the day! Clicking on the small "Memo Game" square at the bottom of the screen directed the player to that game's page. The game was exactly what it sounded like; a memory game where the player had to find all the pairs. This particular game had a time limit of thirty seconds and six pairs to match (twelve cards total). If a player was able to match all of the cards within the time limit, they were given a key. If they ran out of time, they weren't given a key. The game could only be played once per day. Buying Keys Another option given to the player was the ability to buy keys with each key priced at 20AP. The maximum number of keys that a player could by was determined by how many keys they already had. When a player got enough keys to obtain all of the gifts, they weren't able to buy any more and the list of objectives would be replaced with the sentence "You have enough keys to unlock all of the rewards." The Doors There were six doors the player could click on any number of times. Each click gave the player a different item; either one piece of clothing or one piece of illustration. If the player was able to obtain every reward, the doors disappeared and were replaced with bordered or bricked up frames. Outfits This event had six outfits; five outfits that could be obtained by clicking on any one of the six doors plus a special outfit that could be unlocked by getting all of the rewards. There were forty-four items of clothing in total. Halloween 2016 Shaman.png|Shaman Halloween 2016 Princess of Egypt.png|Princess of Egypt Halloween 2016 Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Halloween 2016 Bumble Bee.png|Bumble Bee Halloween 2016 Evil Geisha.png|Evil Geisha Halloween 2016 Kitsune.png|Special Outfit - Kitsune Illustrations For this event there were two illustrations; one of Nathaniel and one of Castiel. Each illustration was broken up into six pieces and clicking on the doors could give you one of those pieces. Getting all the pieces for an illustration unlocked that picture. In total, there were twelve pieces to obtain. Illustration-Event Halloween2016-Nathaniel.jpg|Nathaniel the priest Illustration-Event Halloween2016-Castiel.jpg|Castiel the vampire Asset Gallery Ghost.png|The Ghost Ghost-glitch.png|A glitched Ghost Trivia * This was the first event to not include a boutique and have action points as an alternative form of currency. Category:Index Category:Events